¡Atrapados!
by Kurobashi
Summary: ¿Equipos rivales conviviendo juntos? Esa es la cuestión. A los equipos masculino y femenino del club de fútbol se les obliga a participar de un campamento para mejorar las relaciones entre ambos y olvidar los problemas del pasado. ¿Podrán soportar lo suficiente antes de que el director decida cerrar el club? — se aceptan OCs —
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5.

 **Nota—** Hey! Soy la anteriormente conocida como _Nao-chan16_ , vengo con un nuevo fic de casi comedia (?) pero bueno, ojalá mejore con el pasar de los capítulos. Si gustan, pueden participar c: la ficha estará al final! Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

— ¡Abuso sexual! ¡Abuso sexuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! — exclamaba una castaña, correteando alrededor del despacho del director —, ¡si me siento al lado de este animal, puede que quede embarazada sólo por mirarlo!

El mayor suspiró, golpeándose la frente con su mano.

— Endou, imagino que ya tienes claro que el problema no es contigo — el aludido tragó saliva —, es con ella.

— S-sí...

— ¡¿A qué te refieres con "sí", mocoso?! — lo increpó, ya por décima vez, la chica.

— Soy mayor que tú, Naomi — respondió él, con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

— ¡Vejestorio!

— ¿Puede sentarse y callarse de una vez, señorita Akatsuki? — gritó el hombre, perdiendo la paciencia.

— Sí... — susurró, obedeciendo a regañadientes.

— Bien — suspiró, nuevamente —, bueno, los convoqué a ambos para hablarles de un tema del que me imagino ya están al tanto. Desde que se instauró el club femenino de la escuela, digamos que hemos tenido ciertos "problemas" entre ambos equipos, ¿no es así? — miró a la chica de reojo —, tales como el uso de las canchas, de los implementos, e incluso, los uniformes.

— En mi defensa, me parece una falta de respeto que nosotras tengamos que ocupar los uniformes de esos sucios gorilas — se defendió esta —, ¿ha visto al chico de cresta? Tiene cara de no bañarse en años. Incluso Endou, aquí mismo, huele a caca de perro.

El moreno de banda iba a decir algo, pero terminó por arrepentirse.

— Esos son hechos aislados. El tema es que, como mencioné, la escuela ya no puede seguir soportando la falta de disciplina de los dos equipos de fútbol, así que se organizará un "campamento", donde tendrán que aprender a convivir.

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! — exclamaron ambos capitanes.

— ¡No pueden obligarnos! Eso es peor que un abuso sexual, es como... ¡UN ABUSO SEXUAL SEXUAL! — gritó ella despavorida, volviendo a correr alrededor de todo el despacho —, ¡Es mi trabajo como capitana proteger la poca o nula inocencia de mis jugadoras!

— Director, ¿no cree que habrá otra forma más civilizada y con menos probabilidades de muerte? — intentó razonar el de banda anaranjada.

— Lo lamento, pero si ambos niegan la participación al campamento, tendremos que cerrar el club de fútbol. O sea, desbandar a ambos equipos.

Ambos capitanes se miraron.

— ¡Naomi tiene una jodida motosierra! ¡No puede dejarnos con ella!

— ¡No es una motosierra! — protestó ella —, es mi hija.

— ¡Está loca!

— Pero yo no huelo a caca de perro~

— ¡JÓVENES! — los interrumpió el anciano — ¿van a aceptar, o tendremos que cerrar el club?

— Aceptaré sólo si... me dan helado de menta por el resto de mi vida — exigió ella.

— ¡Entonces yo quiero ser joven para siempre! — dijo él.

— ¡Y yo quiero que jamás se me caigan los pechos!

— Pues ya se están poniendo de acuerdo — aplaudió el hombre —, en ese caso, está decidido. Ambos equipos partirán en tres días. Y claro, si no logran arreglar sus relaciones, se cerrará el club de fútbol de igual manera.

— Espero que pongas de tu parte, cabeza de balón — le advirtió ella.

— ¡Yo debería ser quien diga eso!

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y dieron la vuelta.

Sería el campamento más largo de sus vidas.

* * *

Sí, sé que está del asco :c pero créanme que después de todo este tiempo, me cuesta demasiado hacer comedia D: pero lo intentaré! Para quienes quieran participar, les dejaré la ficha a continuación:

Nombre:

Edad: (14-17)

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pareja: (excepto Midorikawa y Fubuki)

Posición: (también pueden ser gerentes)

Historia: (puede ser sencilla o detallada, va a gusto de ustedes c:)

Extra:(cualquier dato anexo que quieran agregar)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **—** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5.

 **Nota** **—** ¡Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana! Espero que les guste :3 y bueno, ¡todavía estoy recibiendo OCs, por si a alguien le interesa!

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

— ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! — gritó caminando de un lado a otro una muchacha de largo cabello rizado, casi perdiendo el control — ¡Naomi María Rosita de la Virgen de Guadalupe!

— Ese no es mi nombre — respondió la aludida —, ¿qué más querías que hiciera, Yuko? ¿querías que cerraran el club?

— Claro que no — hizo un puchero —, ¡pero no quiero estar quién sabe cuánto tiempo con todos esos olorosos simios! ¿Has visto al chico de cresta? ¡Se ve que no se baña en años!

— ¡¿Verdad?! Yo dije exactamente lo mismo — exclamó junto a su compañera —, ¡agh! Ese no es el punto. La cosa es que todas tenemos que cooperar, a no ser que tú tengas una mejor idea.

— Podríamos matarlos a todos~ para algo tenemos tu motosierra, ¿no?

— ¡Es más que una motosierra! ¡Es mi hija! No puedo mancharla de sangre solamente porque a ti se te ocurre.

— Pues me rehúso a relacionarme con ellos — se cruzó de brazos —, siempre están molestándonos, y el simio de banda me robó a mi Floripondio.

— Tu "Floripondio" era el balón de fútbol más feo que existía. Y Endou no se lo robó — sonrió de lado —, yo lo asesiné~

— ¡LO SABÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritó la mayor, antes de lanzarse sobre la oji-esmeralda. Comenzó a ahorcarla teatralmente, mientras la otra intentaba sacar su motosierra para defenderse —, ¡TE ATREVES A SACAR ESA PUTA MOTOSIERRA Y TE MUERES!

— ¡OBLÍGAME, _HIJADELAPANCRASIAAAAA_! — gritó tratando de quitársela de encima.

Alrededor de ellas, el equipo femenino hacía un círculo. Algunas animaban, otras se golpeaban la cabeza ya acostumbradas a la situación, e incluso algunas, ya ni siquiera se tomaban la molestia de ponerles atención.

— ¿Cuándo será el día en que estas dos estén de acuerdo en algo? — bufó Tetsuya, una de las integrantes más jóvenes del equipo. Su delicada figura, cruzada de brazos, se mantenía casi al margen de la situación, sólo echándoles una mirada breve con sus ojos aperlados, cuando la pelea se ponía interesante—, es más, no recuerdo que hayamos tenido alguna votación para decidir si participaríamos del dichoso campamento.

— ¡Tetsuya tiene razón! — exclamó a su lado Namiko, entrelazando sus dedos con mechones de su cabello color cielo.

— ¡Hay motosierra suficiente para ustedes dos! — advirtió Naomi, a la vez que intentaba quitarle a Yuko la navaja que había sacado de su bolsillo —, ¡por la Virgen Santísima! ¿no te aburres?

— ¡Jamás terminaré de vengar a mis pobres gallinitas! — exclamó la aludida, llorando a cascadas.

— ¡YA ESTÁN MUERTAAAAAAS!

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la cancha, el equipo masculino observaba lo que ocurría desde lejos. Por supuesto, ellos tenían una visión más objetiva de todo el tema del campamento.

— ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡DE LA PEOR Y MÁS CRUEL MANERAAAA! — gritaba Endou, quien se había trepado a un árbol aledaño.

— Para empezar, tú fuiste quien aceptó, Endou — objetó Goenji, suspirando —, pero bueno, no es como si tuvieras opción.

— ¡¿Tu crees que habría aceptado de lo contrario?! — siguió gritando el capitán —, cuando estábamos saliendo del despacho, Naomi me mostró su motosierra. ¡ME SONRIÓ, GOENJI, ME SONRIÓ!

— Pues que te haya sonreído a ti, no significa que nos sonreirá a nosotros — se encogió de hombros Tsunami.

— No comprendo por qué mi prima tiene que hacer tanto escándalo por todo — dijo Hiroto, golpeándose la frente teatralmente.

— Está loca — inquirió Midorikawa —, todas ellas lo están.

— Pues de alguna forma tendremos que lidiar con esto — dijo Kidou, arreglándose sus goggles —, no nos queda de otra. Si queremos conservar el club, debemos hacernos _amigos_ de las chicas.

Endou soltó un chillido de mujer.

— ¡EY! — se escuchó un grito desde el otro lado de la cancha — ¡DÍGANLE A SU MASCOTA QUE SE CALLE!

— Esto va a ser terrible — dijo Nagumo.

— Sin duda — asintió Suzuno.

El equipo volteó a verlos a ambos.

— ¿Y ustedes qué carajo hacen aquí? — preguntó Hiroto a los recién llegados.

— Hitomiko habló con el director para que nos dejara venir. Básicamente, se aburrió de cuidarnos — exclamó orgulloso el otro pelirrojo.

— Terumi también va a venir — agregó el albino.

— ¡Lo que faltaba! — exclamaron tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa —, pensamos que nos habíamos librado de ustedes.

— Difícil — rieron los aludidos con malicia.

— En fin — suspiró el estratega —, ¿cuándo nos iremos, Endou?

— En tres días — contestó —, por favor, ¡que alguien lleve una escopeta! ¡ESA LOCA VA A MATARME!

Desde lo lejos se escuchó un inocente "¡YA LO HE PENSADO!".

Endou soltó otro alarido.

— Quédate tranquilo, capitán — gritó Tsunami en dirección al árbol — seguramente iremos con algún encargado. Dudo que permita que la niñita loca te mate.

— Primero lo matará a él — contestó el de banda abrazando su balón —, ¡y después seguirá con nosotros! ¡Recuerden mis palabras!

— Ya no sé cuál de los dos está más loco — suspiró Kazemaru.

— A mí también me dan un poco de miedo — se encogió de hombros Fubuki. Al instante, todo el equipo volteó a mirarlo, incrédulos —, ¡¿qué?! ¿han visto a la chica de pelo rizado? Ella es la que usa mi uniforme, ¡y el otro día la encontré en los vestuarios oliéndolo! ¡después de que yo lo había usado!

— Me sorprende que todavía no esté muerta — se rió Fudou —, no todos tenemos el privilegio de oler bien antes y después de un entrenamiento~

— Hueles a caca de perro — lo apuntó Midorikawa.

— No estamos llegando a ningún lado con esto — suspiró por enésima vez Hiroto —, cuando volvamos a casa, trataré de hablar con Naomi, pero no prometo nada, ¿está bien?

— Pues, si mal no recuerdo, _Stern_ ni siquiera te ha dirigido la palabra desde que expulsaste a _Gemini Storm_ de la _Aliea Gakuen_ — rió con un deje de arrogancia Nagumo.

— Si por mí fuera, tampoco le hablaría — lo apoyó Midorikawa.

— Y también cabe señalar que odia a su "amado capitán", quien la obligó a rendirse ante Hiroto — agregó Suzuno, haciendo que el de cabellera verde riera con nerviosismo.

— ¡Qué gay! — exclamó Fudou, partiéndose de risa en el suelo.

— Pues aún no comprendo qué quería que hiciera — se encogió de hombros el peliverde —, pero da igual, total, yo no soy quien tiene que lidiar con ella~

— ¿Si Hiroto muere puedo quedarme con sus cosas? — preguntó Endou con inocencia.

— Claro que sí, pequeño saltamontes — contestó Fudou.

El pelirrojo soltó un sonoro bufido.

— Entonces acordamos eso, ¿verdad? — preguntó éste —, yo hablaré con ella y, ¿ustedes qué harán?

— Yo puedo poner una cerca eléctrica alrededor de nuestra tienda~ — dijo Nagumo levantando la mano.

— En el peor de los casos sólo tenemos que ofrecer a Endou como sacrificio humano — propuso Tsunami —, ya saben, sería como una "muerte por _snu snu_ ".

— ¿Todos de acuerdo? — preguntó Kidou. Todo el equipo asintió con la cabeza —, perfecto. Hasta mañana.

Dicho eso, todos comenzaron a abandonar la cancha, a la vez que se despedían sin mucha gana. En tan sólo cinco minutos, el lugar quedó completamente desierto. A excepción de...

— ¿Chicos? — preguntó Endou, aún encima del árbol —, ¡CHICOOOOOS! ¡NO SÉ CÓMO BAJAAAAAAAAAAAR!

...

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre la veraniega Inazuma Town. Los centros comerciales, parques, calles y callejones se encontraban completamente desiertos, mas, algo al margen, tres chicas se encontraban recorriendo de forma escandalosa el ya vacío _Raimon Jr High_. Se podía sobreentender que llevaban varias horas caminando por el lugar, sólo armadas con una pequeña linterna.

— Explícame de nuevo, Echiibi, ¿dónde fue que dejaste tu condenada billetera? — gruñó visiblemente alterada Etsuko, a la vez que peinaba con sus dedos sus largos cabellos multicolor —, ¡llevamos casi dos horas buscándola!

— ¡L-Lo siento mucho! — exclamó la aludida, largándose a llorar. Se trataba de una de las jugadoras más pequeñas del equipo, y por lejos, la más sensible. La tercera muchacha, a su lado, intentó consolarla acariciando suavemente su corto cabello color lima.

— No seas mala, Etsuko — le regañó Hikari, negando con la cabeza. Sus orbes plateados voltearon nuevamente hacia la más pequeña, intentando tranquilizarla — a todos nos puede ocurrir, ¿verdad?

— Sí... — asintieron ambas.

— Ahora lo que importa es poder encontrarla — dijo con una sonrisa —, vamos a ver a tu salón una vez más, ¿sí? Seguro que allí está.

Las tres subieron la escalera hacia la segunda planta. Allí, se encontraban unos cuantos salones y aulas de clubs, además de los baños y el comedor. Era la planta más amplia, y, ciertamente, la que más miedo daba a esas horas de la noche.

— ¿De verdad que no quieres esperar hasta mañana, Echiibi? — preguntó Etsuko, visiblemente asustada al observar el oscuro pasillo que les deparaba para recorrer.

— Si espero hasta mañana seguro que alguien se la llevará — objetó ella, escondida detrás de Hikari.

— V-vamos, niñas, aquí no hay nadie. ¡Se supone que hay guardias las 24 horas para vigilar que nadie se meta al instituto por las noches! — las animó la mayor, igual de asustada que ellas.

— Y aquí estamos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta — le recordó la de cabello multicolor.

— Esto se va a poner feo — lloró en cascaditas la pequeña.

— Pues bueno, para algo tenemos la linterna~ — dijo Hikari, empuñando el objeto y usando a su luz para iluminar el pasillo, evidenciando que, claramente, no había nadie más que ellas tres en el lugar—, ¿ven? Se los dije. No pasa nada.

Las otras dos se miraron, temerosas, pero siguieron a paso acelerado a la de cabello oscuro, quien ya comenzaba a adentrarse al lúgubre pasillo. Recorrieron durante un buen rato el lugar, hasta que por fin terminaron por encontrarse con el aula "2-1".

— ¡Aquí es! — exclamó la menor —, ¡y aquí está mi billetera! ¡lo sabía!

— Debimos haber comenzado por aquí — objetó Etsuko —, en fin, larguémonos de este lugar antes de que alguien nos escuche.

Las tres asintieron, mas cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta del salón, un fuerte sonido se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo. Las tres chicas soltaron un agudo chillido, quedándose estáticas en el lugar. Esperaron un par de segundos, mas al ver que nadie venía a asesinarlas, se miraron entre ellas incrédulas.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a mirar? — preguntó Hikari —, quizás haya alguien en problemas.

— Yo me quiero ir a mi casa — lloró a cascaditas Echiibi.

— A mi me da igual — se encogió de hombros la restante.

Así, las tres comenzaron a caminar a paso temeroso hasta el final del pasillo. De vez en cuando, se volvían a sentir estruendos parecidos al que habían escuchado, pero poco a poco se pudieron acostumbrar a ellos.

— Creo que viene de uno de los salones de tercero — concluyó la mayor. Estaban casi al lado de donde provenían aquellos extraños sonidos —, ¡sssh! Hagan silencio para poder escuchar.

Las tres posicionaron sus oídos en la puerta del salón "3-4". Escucharon atentamente a lo poco y nada que sucedía, pues no querían irrumpir sin más ignorando qué estaba ocurriendo dentro.

Esperaron un par de minutos, pero al parecer aquella batalla de dioses había terminado.

— ¡Pff! Una pérdida de tiempo — exclamó Etsuko, dando media vuelta para ir de regreso. Mas, antes de que lo lograra, un grito gutural fue desatado por alguien detrás de aquella muralla.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡UN ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — gritaron las tres, saliendo disparadas hacia las escaleras. Lo último que se vio de ellas fue que escapaban de las garras de los guardias de la escuela.

—...¿Eh? — fue la pregunta de la dueña del reciente grito. Acomodó su flequillo castaño detrás de su oreja, mientras veía como las tres jóvenes huían despavoridas del instituto —, son Hikari, Etsuko y Echiibi, ¿qué estarán haciendo aquí?

Otro individuo que se encontraba al interior del aula salió junto a su compañera. Sus orbes esmeralda también recorrieron la ruta de escapada que las mujeres acababan de usar.

— Creo que debemos salir de aquí antes de que los guardias nos descubran, Naomi.

— Eso ya lo sabía, Hiroto — le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Pues en ese caso, espero que no se te olvide la conversación que acabamos de tener — dijo en tono de advertencia el varón.

— Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes. Yo velaré por lo que es mejor para mí equipo. Si tengo que hacer un par de sacrificios humanos para ello pues, tendré que tomarme la maldita molestia — alzó una ceja en señal de desafío.

— Pues digo lo mismo. No permitiré que eches a perder esto _también_ — exclamó él, cerrando los ojos. Se detuvo justo a su lado para dirigirle una última mirada antes de salir del lugar.

—Ya lo veremos — rió ella entre dientes, antes de salir del lugar junto a él.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy! Fue una disque comedia con algo de seriedad en medio(?), pero prometo que en los próximos capítulos todo se pondrá más interesante!

¿Morirá Endou en el campamento?

¿Hikari, Etsuko y Echiibi podrán superar algún día el trauma?

¿Qué le dijo Hiroto a Naomi?

¿Dejará Yuko de oler el uniforme de Fubuki?

¿Se bañará Fudou algún día?

¡Pues todas esas respuestas estarán en el próximo capítulo! :D (quizás(?))


End file.
